The Powerpuff Monkeys?
by iheartkatamari
Summary: Oneshot. When one of Mojo Jojo's evil inventions transforms the girls into monkeys, they have to catch him and procure the antidote before the effect becomes permanent. Based on a Captain Caveman episode.


**The storyline of this oneshot is based on a Captain Caveman episode from the Flintstone Kids entitled, "Captain Cavedog." Please enjoy!**

Although the Powerpuff Girls were very well loved by all of the citizens of Townsville, the same definitely didn't hold true for all of the villains they captured. Deep inside Townsville Jail, the girls' worst enemies are stewing over their defeat at the little superheroes' hands. "Ooh, those Powerpuffs make me so _angry!_" Femme Fatale seethes.

"Tell me about it," Princess Morbucks, whose butler, for some reason, is sharing the cell next door with her, replies disdainfully. "I used to be the richest and greediest girl in Townsville, now I'm just the _greediest_!"

"You think that's bad," states Harold Smith, who's sharing the cell across from them with his wife and kids. "We used to be their _neighbors_!"

"Honestly, this hardly seems like behavior fitting good neighbors!" Marianne Smith adds.

"Ooh, ah tells ya," Fuzzy Lumpkins grouses as he beats the literal and figurative stuffing out of a punching bag. "Them Powerpuffs make me angrier'n a rattlesnake in a pickle barrel what jus' got bit by a whole swarm a'skeeters!" He then stops and scratches his head. "Wait a second...what?"

"We should get even with those little pests!" snarls a very aggravated Roach Coach.

"Yeah," agrees Ace, who's sharing a cell with the rest of his gang. "We wouldn't even have t'capture 'em or nothin', jus' make their lives miserable."

"Capital idea, friends," Femme agrees with a nasty smirk on her face. "The only question is, which one of us should do it?"

"Mmn," muses Harold. "Seems that just about any of us would do, unless..." His and all of the other villains faces suddenly light up with excitement.

"Do we dare? Do we? Do we?" the Amoeba Boys say in anticipation.

"Yes indeed," Femme replies. "We'll ask the man himself...Mojo Jojo!"

Princess' butler hands her a telephone, upon which she quickly dials up Mojo. Moments later, Mojo, who's residing at the far back of the prison, hears the phone in his cell ring. "Hello? Yes?" a sly grin quickly spreads across the evil monkey's face. "Oh, yes, _yes_! I shall be most happy to assist you in this, which is to say that I will most gladly help you with this scheme, which is to say that I shall delight in being a prime mover in this plan."

"He doessss go on a bit, doesssssn't he?" Snake whispers to Little Arturo, who nods in agrement.

After a moment or two, a prison guard comes by to check up on the villains. "Amoeba Boys?"

"Here." the boys reply.

"Fuzzy Lumpkins?"

"Here."

"Princess Morbucks?"

"Here."

"Roach Coach?"

"Here."

"Femme Fatale?"

"Here."

"Smiths?"

"Here."

"Gang Green Gang?"

"Here."

"Rowdyruff Boys?"

"Here."

"Mojo Jojo?"

"Here." says Boomer, who's wearing a(Very fake-looking) Mojo puppet on his hand. This ploy seemed too lame to work, but somehow the guard fell for it. "Ah, good," he says. "Glad to see that everyone's in their place."

Mojo meanwhile had sneaked out the back, sight unseen, moments earlier, and was now heading through the prison's front gate, wearing a black trenchcoat, a black hat, and a(Even more fake-looking) smiley face mask over his helmet(1) while pushing an ice cream trolley. "See you tomorrow, boys." he says to a pair of policemen as he passes by. Despite this ploy being equally pathetic, the policemen also fell for it. "Bye, see you soon." The evil monkey snickers nastily as he leaves; the first step of his scheme had worked like a charm.

Meanwhile, at a TV studio across town, a news crew is interviewing Townsville's favorite little superheroes. "Ladies and gentlemen," an announcer says. "We have the pleasure today of having the famous Powerpuff Girls here to visit us."

A newscaster approaches Blossom with a microphone. "So, please tell us, girls, do you really save the world before bedtime?"

"Well, sometimes we save the world after bedtime, too." the pink Powerpuff replies obligingly.

Just then, a station worker enters the room, carrying a tray of banana splits. "Excuse me, girls, but the caterer has asked me to bring you this special treat."

"Oh boy! Thank you so much!" The girls hadn't had lunch yet and were quite hungry by now. They quickly hurry over, each pick up spoons from the tray , and begin munching on the banana splits. Suddenly, the girls begin to feel funny. "H-hey, what's happening?" A puff of smoke engulfs them and suddenly, the Powerpuffs find themselves transformed into small brown monkeys with long tails. "Eep! Ooh, ooh, eek, ook!" The news crew gasps in horror.

The disguised Mojo snickers nastily as he traipses into the doorway. "But actually, the caterer was really-_MOJO JOJO!_" He quickly whips his disguise off and strikes a menacing pose.

"What evil have you done, Mojo Jojo?" Buttercup demands.

"In one hour, the effect of my evil banana splits will become permanent, and the Powerpuff Girls will forever be _the Powerpuff Monkeys_!" Mojo punctuates his sentence with another evil laugh.

Buttercup strikes a fighting pose. "We may be monkeys, but we're still superheroes, and now it's jail time for _you_!"

"Oh really?" Mojo sneers slyly. He quickly tosses four rubber bouncy balls to Bubbles, who immediately begins merrily juggling them. "Whee!" she giggles. While the girls aren't looking, Mojo then takes the opportunity to escape.

"Bubbles, this is no time to play." Buttercup says seriously.

"Oops, sorry," the blue Powerpuff blushes. "Guess I got a little carried away."

"We'll need to hurry and catch Mojo before it's too late," Blossom states. "Let's go, girls!" Upon this, the girls-turned-monkeys then fly off.

The Powerpuffs land on the street outside the studio just in time to see Mojo hopping onto a blue and purple motorcycle by the curb. The evil monkey gives another nasty laugh as he holds up a coconut cream pie. "This is the antidote, Powerpuff Girls, but you'll never catch me in time, which is to say that I shall escape you before you even have the chance to procure the antidote from me, which is to say that you shall be too late and will remain as monkeys for the rest of your lives! So long, Powerpuff Monkeys!"

He then motors off down the road apiece; a passing delivery truck then lets down its tailgate, providing a ramp for Mojo to drive up. Eventually, the truck reaches the pier, upon which Mojo disembarks the truck, hops into a waiting submarine, and careens off beneath the sea; as soon as he reaches land, he hops into a nearby sportscar and motors off down the road.

Eventually, Mojo reaches some mountains, upon which he hops into a nearby ATV and rumbles off through the hills until he reaches another stretch of water, thus embarking a paddleboat and rowing down the river. When he eventually reaches land again, the evil monkey hops on a nearby tricycle and pedals down the road apiece until he comes to a small biplane, which he quickly embarks and takes off into the air. He lands the plane by an old shack on the top of a hill; laughing nastily, he disembarks the plane, rushes into the house, and outfits the door with a vasty amount of locks. "They'll never find me now."

"Well now, I wouldn't say that." says a voice from behind him. The evil monkey whips around to see the girls-turned-monkeys standing behind him.

"Egad! They've found me!" Mojo exclaims, as he bashes through the door and rushes back toward the plane with the Powerpuffs in hot pursuit.

The girls-turned-monkeys chase Mojo over the outback of Australia, past the Pacific Ocean, through the jungles, and over the rivers, until they finally stop off at a small jungle island off the coast of Africa.(2) Mojo snickers nastily as he begins to climb a tall banana tree. "Heh, heh, heh, only fifteen minutes to go. They'll never find me here!"

While flying through the jungle, the Powerpuffs look around desperately for any sign of the villainous monkey. "This is bad," says a concerned Blossom. "We've searched every corner of the Earth, and still no sign of him anywhere."

"And we only have fifteen minutes to spare." adds an equally worried Buttercup.

"Oh dear," Bubbles despairs. "If we don't find him, we'll be eating bananas for the rest of our lives! I mean, bananas are good, but eating them for every meal might get a little tiresome after a while."

Just then, a banana falls out of a tree nearby and splats on Buttercup's head. "Hey!" the green Powerpuff exclaims irritably, quickly wiping her head off. The girls-turned-monkeys then look up to see the tree top above them rustling back and forth; Buttercup quickly shakes the tree causing Mojo to fall out, upon which Bubbles catches him, and Blossom snags some vines from another tree and ties him up.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Mojo snarls irritably. "Let me go, you little brats!"

"Only if you give us the cure." Blossom replies seriously.

"Okay, fine. Here." Mojo hands the pie to the Powerpuffs, who each eat a slice of it, and promptly revert back to their old selves. The girls then fly back toward the city and deposit Mojo back in jail.

"Well, well, look who's here!" Femme sneers sarcastically.

"We thought y'all had a brilliant plan." Fuzzy says indignantly.

"Well, it...kind of...sort of..._failed_." Mojo replies nervously.

"Well, we have a plan that won't fail," Femme replies. "The guards have said that one of us is needed for mop and bucket duty, and _you _are just the one for the job!" She thrusts a mop and a bucket of soapy water into his paws. "Start mopping!"

"Why me? Why always me?" the evil monkey simpers, as he begins to swab the floors.

The girls giggle at this amusing sight. As they slowly leave the prison, Blossom gives a hearty sigh. "Boy, it's sure good to have everything back to normal."

"Yeah, I'll say," Buttercup replies. Noticing the time on her watch, she states, "We'll need to be getting back home soon, so the professor won't worry."

"Good idea, Buttercup." replies Bubbles, upon which the Powerpuffs begin swinging through the trees on their way back home.

_So, once again, the day is saved, thanks...to the Powerpuff Monkeys-er, uhm, the Powerpuff Girls!_

Voice Cast

Blossom-Cathy Cavadini

Bubbles/Bud Smith-Tara Strong

Buttercup-E.G. Daily

Mojo Jojo/Butch/Policeman-Roger L. Jackson

Harold Smith/Roach Coach/Ace/Big Billy/Grubber-Jeff Glen Bennett

Marianne Smith/Julie Smith-Kath Soucie

Femme Fatale-Grey DeLisle

Snake/Prison Guard/Announcer-Tom Kenny

Amoeba Boys-Chuck McCann

Brick/Boomer/Policeman/Worker-Rob Paulsen

Little Arturo-Jeff Garcia

Princess Morbucks/Newscaster-Jennifer Hale

(1)Similar to the disguise he wore in "Save Mojo."

(2)Perhaps the same island Mojo was sent to at the end of "Save Mojo?"


End file.
